Until the target has been silenced
by ArianniOokami
Summary: Due to extenuating circumstances, Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, has given a certain vampire the task to infiltrate the Young Justice and search...for what you must read and find out. (P.s Batman torture. Review plzzzzzz!)


I do not own Hellsing(even though I'd love to own Alucard) or the Young Justice. I will base Alucards personality off of Hellsing OVA with a few lines and humor from Hellsing abridged (I don not own hellsing abridged tho it's funny as buns. Also if you can tell me which lines are similar to abridge I will do a personal one shot for you of what ever you'd like but no yuri yaoi or harems. Btw I will still be doing my Bella's big Brother one shot series the next installment will be FMA and up sometime next week ya?)

はじめましょか！ね？*\(^o^)/*

Preview: Episode 0 - Feeling some type of way.

This particular dark entity chooses to know exactly of his surroundings, he makes it his life to know. The fog around the edges of this pretty picture made it clear he was dreaming, along with the fact that his company were long dead. But something was...off... Normally in this reoccurring illusion he so readily embraced, he was once again in his child persona. This time he was his adult self and cloaked.

Moving forward smoothly and silently the man removed his cowl tears shinning in his eyes as he stares at the beautiful sight before him. His mother and father seated patiently around the dinner table, his beloved Diana as well, holding a tot that looked an awfully lot like them. His family stood arms open, eyes shinning focusing on him with love.

"Brucy!" Cried his mother wrapping him with feeble arms into her sweet embrace his father waiting for his own turn and his wife and daughter on his other side.

The princess of themiscara kisses his cheek softly," Welcome home -she chuckles softly her blue eyes piercing into his own- pop." He almost responds almost takes his child but a sound from the door takes his attention.

"Knock knock." Batman is instantly on guard pulling his cowl over his head and moving towards the door warily.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, you know..." Came the deep and happy baritone of the intruder.

It's after this the caped crusader wished he said something different, had done something different anything, because after that a series of shots were fired his mothers blood splayed across his face. Her once feeble but life-filled hand fluttered down his chest as she fell. He would have caught her, even knowing she was already gone, had it not been for the second spray of blood arching high and twinkling gracefully. The trama filled hero watched in horror while his fathers body flew over the table as if pole vaulting, the spray of blood coming from some point on his head. The next two shots didn't ring until the body hit the floor. He moved quickly now to intercept what he knew was coming for what remained of his once happy family, but his human legs were much too slow and the mothers shock had dulled her senses. Her baby was flipped upside down... the back of her tiny head directly in front of her mothers.

The bat watched his daughters blue eyes widen -so much like her mothers- her foot had been shot in such a way that it propelled her into her current position. And still he saw hope and unwavering faith in her eyes...she trusts him to protect her, to make the pain go away. And as she spoke her first word -dada- the final bullet hit, the child's eyes widened even further and growed dull...exactly like her mothers. The bullet going through one head into another and finally stopping in the wall. Their bodies fell, and try though he might to catch them, his feet were currently in love with their particular place on the ground. The door blew open torn by a low kick from it's hinges and it blew across the dinner table ruining the feast his mother and no doubt wife, had prepared.

"A real f***ing dark knight."

The way he woke was much like the way he worked...silent and sweaty. Bruce Wayne slammed his fists down on either side of his legs, which were wrapped perilously in Armani sheets. He's been having these dreams ever since that ...kid... Entered the Young Justice. Sir Intergra had pretty much black balled the league into letting him in. But had the circumstances not been as they had, he would have been able to sway the rest into saying no. As it was, a while back the League interfered in Hellsing business, ghouls having over ran a certain city in America and the Hellsing Organization had come to do it's job killing the ghouls. Some of their own soldiers turned until it was hard to distinguish living and undead. They had thought them all ghoulified due to his own mis-calculation and he'd had the man in steel fry them all. It wasn't until they heard the screams that they realized they should have listened.

For a while America was secretly on bad terms with Britain, having it's hero's off Her majesty's most secret of services. According to the Boy Scout in blue, it was only right they at least fulfill the one request to make amends, that Sir Intergra's protege be aloud into the league, to teach them how to deal with further threats as the one before. Of course they wouldn't be allowed privy to Hellsings secrets neither he theirs, ultimately it was the fact that the ghouls got there some how and the Justice league had no idea how, but the boy ...Vladimir Hellsing...well he knew and basically was also to find and take care of the source. But Batman didn't trust him, not that he really truly trusted anyone but he especially didn't trust Vlad.

There was something off, he felt the need to constantly be on guard around him and he would rather have had the child placed with the justice league far away from their youth and his own ward and right where he could keep and eye on him. But they told him it was only right the 9year old be allowed with the kids, if they didn't let 17yr old kids in the league they certainly wouldn't let one not even in double digits. There was also the backlash from the sidekicks they'd have. So despite the creepy feeling everyone got when Hellsing was around he stayed until -in his own words- the threat was...silenced.

Rage, pure and unadulterated rage filled him, he was helpless. He had no clue what the boy could do or how to stop him and he would be with some of the most important people in his life, un supervised and allowed to be told any secrets the more, careless and trusting members *cough* Megan, Beast Boy, Wally*cough* deemed him trusted enough to tell.

...Dam.

In Wayne manor, somewhere between Bruce and Dick, Young Vlad Tepes Hellsing sat in a very comfortable La-z-Boy sipping a red liquid like a boss.

"Well That was amusing." His crazed smile spilt his face far enough to make Joker pause, two rows of bright pointed white teeth made visible.

The bat may be the man he had been longing for, for many centuries.

* * *

So this takes place after Artemis is brought into the team but, the kids from the second season of Young Justice are here although those events have not taken place yet. Alcucard is post millinium and the events of Hellsing have been pushes back to fit the time of Young Justice. Also Alucard still has all his souls as he found schrodeinger(sp?) before having to kill them all. Somehow or another, how you ask? Because he's freaking Alcuard that's how. Aside from that everything else is the same I'll let you know if I change anything and please be merciful as this is my first story that's not a one shot. But CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.

chaoiuss


End file.
